Auditions:Kyle Keum
Back to the Auditions *'Name:' Keum Ka-Il / Kyle Keum *'Stage Name (If Applicable):' Kyle *'Age:' 17 *'Date of Birth:' 21 May 2001 *'Nationality:' Korean-American *'Ethnicity:' Korean *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Languages Spoken:' Korean, English *'Career:' Trainee *'Model:' Lee Jeno [ NCT ] ---- *'Personality:' The most notable thing about Kyle’s personality is his “I’m the best” attitude. Some call it him being obnoxious, some say it’s mere confidence and other’s can see right through it’s facade nature. He’s tried to tone it down a bit but it’s become his defence mechanism; whenever some criticises him he brushes it off and pins it down to them being jealous of him. He doesn’t mean it, not really, but it’s the only way he thinks he can cope. The truth is Kyle’s rather lost. He knows he wants to do music but he doesn’t know who Keum Ka-In is, no more than he knows who Kyle Keum is. Years of not being able to express himself and isolation has meant Kyle is constantly being curious to make up for lost time. He’s a lovable kid with a big heart but most people don’t get to see that because they brush him off as being cocky and annoying. *'History:' Keum Ka-IL was always told he can’t, always told that he was and would always be useless at whatever he put his mind to. He was the youngest of six and barely had any attention paid to him ever and he was the biggest after thought going. He was the result of a drunken, frisky night and his parents were always quick to remind him of that fact. At younger ages his older siblings played with him and made the curious child feel loved and wanted, giving him affection whenever he needed it but as soon as they got their own interests, lives or simply got bored of him, he was left alone. One of his eldest sisters, Jae-In, cared for him immensely but had to leave when she got a one in a lifetime opportunity to study and live in America. He grew up not having any hobbies mostly because his parents refused to fund any of them. As far as they were concerned he could do whatever he wanted with his life as long as he kept the Keum name in high regards. Subsequently he always goofed off in class and was told by teachers he’d never get anywhere. By the time he was ten his sister offered to house him, giving him a chance to escape the life where he was never good enough. As always, his parents didn’t care and eventually he settled in his sister’s new home of Rhode Island, adopting the English name Kyle. Under his sister’s encouragement he was able to grow academically and developed a passion for music. Producing, writing, singing or dancing; he loved every single aspect and wanted nothing more than to pursue that. No matter how much he grew though, his attitude remained the same. Under his parents’ roof in Seoul, Kyle had adopted a “I’m the best” attitude in hopes that one day, if he told himself it enough times, he’d truly believe it and that someone would take him seriously. He was unable to shake it in America and so it stuck, a trademark of his personality. On his seventeenth birthday Kyle mustered the courage to ask his sister if he could audition for the Big Three of K-Pop, a thing he’d been toying with since he was young. Reluctant at first, his sister caved when he showed her how much he’d been preparing for it. His preparation paid off and he was accepted into Spotlight Productions with ease. He’s been training for a few months now but he’s confident in his abilities. Whether or not that’s genuine confidence or the result of his unshakeable personality remains debatable but it’s harsh to say it’s not admirable. ---- ''Note: Depending on the chosen career for your character certain parts can be removed by you the user. The first section before the break is for idols and trainees, the second section is for actors, and the third is for stylists, producers, and other jobs of the sort. *'Specialty:' Dance, Rap *'Training Period:' 8 Months *'Casted On:' 21 May 2018 *'Group Name (If Applicable):' N/A *'Position (If Applicable):' N/A ---- *'Reason for Auditioning at Rainbow Entertainment:' Kyle auditioned for Rainbow largely because that's where his favourite groups came from at the time, plus he saw the close relationship their groups have and wants to be involved in one like that. *'Views on Big Three Rivalry:' Kyle likes the idea of it, largely because it gives something that can always be worked towards. He still doesn't know how he feels when he's debuted but, as a trainee, it's pretty obvious that there's a large deal of wanting to be better than the other companies' trainees amongst all of them. ---- Comments Category:Approved Rainbow Auditions